Saphira's Diary
by Saphira Kirkland
Summary: Welcome ladies and gentlemen a nuestro nuevo programa de entrevistas, donde podremos conocer a fondo a nuestras naciones favoritas. La dirección no se hace responsable de traumas que pueda provocar a los lectores o a los propios países.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días, mis queridos lectores :)**

 **Os quería traer algo que seguro que ya habréis leído de parte de otros autores.**

 **UN PROGRAMA DE ENTREVISTAS A PERSONAJES DE HETALIA**

 **Y bueno, sería mi propia versión, en la que podréis incluir preguntas yaoi de cualquier pareja por muy crack que sea o de historia o sólo para sacarle los colores a los más tsunderes (ya todos sabemos a quien me refiero)**

 **No sólo tendrá el objetivo de entreteneros y de que yo no pierda la costumbre de escribir, sino de saber más o menos las parejas futuras que incluiré en futuros fanfics, incluido el dichoso cardverse TwT (no logro superar el bloqueo)**

 **Y bueno, los personajes sobre los que podréis preguntar son:**

* * *

 **BLOQUE 1**

 **-Inglaterra**

 **\- EEUU**

 **\- Canadá**

 **\- Escocia**

 **\- Gales**

 **\- Gemelos Irlanda (vienen en pack indivisible)**

 **\- Sealand**

 **\- Australia**

 **\- Nueva Zelanda**

* * *

 **BLOQUE 2**

 **\- Italia Veneciano**

 **\- Italia Romano**

 **\- España**

 **\- Portugal**

 **\- Francia**

 **\- Mónaco**

 **\- Países Bajos**

 **\- Bélgica**

 **\- Luxemburgo**

 **\- Alemania**

 **\- Japón**

 **\- Grecia**

 **\- Turquía**

* * *

 **BLOQUE 3**

 **\- Dinamarca**

 **\- Noruega**

 **\- Islandia**

 **\- Suecia**

 **\- Finlandia**

* * *

 **BLOQUE 4**

 **\- Rusia**

 **\- Ucrania**

 **\- Bielorrusia**

 **\- Lituania**

 **\- Letonia**

 **\- Estonia**

 **\- Hungría**

 **\- Polonia**

 **\- Rumanía**

 **\- Bulgaria**

 **\- Moldavia**

 **\- Austria**

 **\- Suiza**

 **\- Liechtenstein**

 **\- El asombroso Prusia**

* * *

 **BLOQUE 5**

 **\- China**

 **\- Corea del Sur**

 **\- Taiwan**

 **\- Hong Kong**

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí la lista. No estarán por este orden, será un orden aleatorio.**

 **Tenéis hasta finales de semana para escribir vuestras preguntas. Habrá especiales grupales: Magic Trio, Bad Touch Trio, familia Kirkland, etc. para los que pediré durante un periodo de tiempo preguntas algo específicas para ellos.**

 **El personaje que tenga más preguntas será el primer entrevistado.**

 **Espero vuestra colaboración :3**

 **Un apunte: no recibo reviews anónimos, no sé si es porque no me los dejan o si tengo un problema con la página. Quiero dejar ese aviso por si acaso.**

 **También acepto retos, situaciones vergonzosas, y Karaoke para los personajes. Como os digo, tendréis que dejarme un mensajito en un review :3**

 **Ya no molesto más, os espero impaciente :3**

 **Ciaooo :)**


	2. Benelux

Se encienden varios focos apuntando a una mesa, en la cual hay dos personas. La primera, sentada en un sillón, iba vestida con una chaqueta de cuero, un pañuelo de cuadros azules y una camiseta de Shingeki no Kyojin. La segunda persona le estaba entregando un fajo de papeles con el guión del programa y las preguntas. La presentadora coloca en la mesa un triángulo amarillo de peluche, y coloca delante de ella los papeles.

Todo estaba listo para el estreno. Tres sillones al lado de su mesa, el público esperando, las luces encendidas…

Faltaba la señal para que todo pudiera empezar.

* * *

\- Bienvenidos a todos al primer capítulo de Saphira's Diary, yo soy Saphira y seré quien dirija este programa. Podéis mandar preguntas a cualquier personaje de la lista que dejé en la introducción, podéis mandar más de una, hasta n máximo de diez contando con otras peticiones que hagáis. Como para este capítulo solo me mandaron dos preguntas, añadiré preguntas de mi cosecha. Los personajes pueden salir hasta una tercera vez, después de haber pasado un tiempo claro. Se valen apuestas, retos, consejos, karaoke, dedicatorias, yaoi, historia, y un poquito de auto-spam, quien quiera preguntar a los personajes de Chronicles, mi fanfic cardverse, también podrá hacerlo. Además de contar varias líneas de teléfono para aludidos, el cual aparecerá en vuestras pantallas durante algunos momentos del programa. Bueno, una vez dicho esto, demos paso a uno de los tríos europeos que más tienen que aguantar a día de hoy y que no sabéis lo que ha costado que vinieran. Con todos vosotros… EL BENELUX.

Entran al plató Bélgica, Holanda y Luxemburgo, los chicos bien peinados y vestidos con trajes de chaqueta, y Bélgica con un vestido corto de color verde agua con un cinturón y unos zapatos negros. Toman asiento al lado de la mesa de la presentadora.

\- Bienveni…

\- ¿Cuándo me vas a pagar? – Preguntó Holanda interrumpiéndola.

\- Cuando termine el programa – dijo Saphira rápidamente. – Bienvenid…

\- ¿Qué es ese triángulo? – preguntó Luxemburgo con curiosidad.

\- Es Bill Cipher, el demonio de Gravity Falls. – Contestó Saphira forzando algo su sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué es Gravity Falls? – preguntó Bélgica esta vez.

\- Mi gran vicio de este verano, ¿podemos continuar? – preguntó la presentadora forzando algo más la sonrisa. Los tres países asintieron a la vez. – Gracias, y bienvenidos al primer capítulo de Saphira's Diary, creo que ya os expliqué de qué va cuando os contacté, ¿no? – Los países volvieron a asentir. – Bien, entonces empecemos con las dos preguntas que me ha mandado HodrichMaid. Ha mandado una para Bélgica y otra para Holanda. ¿Quién quiere ir primero?

\- Creo que empezaré yo, mi hermanito aún está un poco nervioso – dijo Bélgica con una sonrisa. El público y la presentadora fruncieron el ceño al ver que Holanda seguía estando tan impasible como cuando había entrado. Saphira carraspeó.

\- Entonces **, ¿cómo te sentiste al ser una mujer en un país que sólo podía ser gobernado por hombres y como te sientes ahora con la posibilidad de que la Princesa Elisabeth herede el trono?**

\- Bueno, lo primero no suena tan mal como suena. – Comenzó a explicar. – Cuando era pequeña me mimaban mucho, y tampoco ha cambiado mucho la cosa a día de hoy – dijo con una sonrisa. – Lo peor era cuando crecimos, que Holanda me celaba mucho y se preocupaba de que nadie se aprovechara de mí. La cosa empeoró cuando me independicé, que fue una época más violenta todavía, pero ahora nuestras relaciones diplomáticas como personales están como deberían haber estado siempre. En cuanto a lo de Elisabeth, me siento muy ilusionada por fin de tener mi primera reina, podremos charlar de muchas cosas de chicas.

\- Para hablar de cosas de chicas también podrías hablar con Mónaco, Liechtenstein, Hungría, ¿no te llevas bien con ellas? – preguntó Saphira apoyando su mentón en la mano.

\- Sí, claro que me llevo bien con ellas, lo que pasa es que no siempre podemos quedar para charlar. Han sido pocas las fiestas de pijamas que hemos podido organizar, y como ahora estamos hasta las cejas con el Brexit, los refugiados, las elecciones de USA y una larguísimo etcétera, apenas podemos respirar. – Dijo ella con un suspiro.

\- Esos cuatro imbéciles tendrán que pagarnos una buena indemnización – comentó Holanda con la misma expresión impenetrable.

En aquel momento, se oye la canción ECHO, y Saphira se lleva un dedo al pinganillo que tiene en la oreja.

\- Muy bien, esta es la señal de que ha entrado una llamada por el teléfono de aludidos, denle paso – ordenó la presentadora mirando a cámara. Se escuchó una cacofonía de risas que eran fácilmente reconocibles.

\- Ohonhonhonhonhon, bonne nuit à tous – se escucharon a contuniación unos siseos y a dos personas más conteniendo la risa.

\- Buenas noches, creo que no es necesario, pero ¿con quién hablamos? – preguntó la presentadora con un mal presentimiento.

\- Con Francia, España y Prusia – fue la respuesta. La presentadora hizo lo que en internet se conoce como un facepalm presintiendo la razón de la llamada. – Queríamos felicitar a Belgique por el juego de palabras.

\- ¿Qué juego de palabras ? – preguntó Luxemburgo, quien había estado callado todo el programa.

\- Hola a todos, soy España, se refería a lo de... calla Gil pff... las cejas y el Brexit – se escuchan por los altavoces las carcajadas que dan los archimundialmente conocidos Bad Touch Trio. La presentadora vuelve a hacer el facepalm.

\- Y para esto ha quedado mi país – se queja ella con voz baja. Vuelve a escuchar por el pinganillo la voz del equipo técnico. – Bien, me dicen que hay otra llamada entrante, cuelguen y den paso a… ¿Cómo que no pueden cortar la llamada? – preguntó atónita. Escuchó varios segundos los problemas técnicos. Suspiró. – Bien, den paso a la llamada entonces. ¿Con quién hablamos?

\- Good night, I'm Scotl… ¡quita coño que ya me ocupo yo de los tres gilipollas estos! – se escucha por los altavoces, sin lograr callar las risas de los otros tres países. – I'm Scotland, y llamaba para decirles a esos three bloody bastards, que como vuelvan a insultarnos voy a hacerme haggis con sus tripas. *Click*

\- ¿Ha colgado? – preguntó la presentadora. Todo el plató se ha quedado en silencio. – Vale, por alguna extraña razón, al colgar Escocia ha colgado también la otra llamada, espero que el equipo técnico solucione lo de las llamadas. Bueno, volviendo a la entrevista – se dirigió a los tres invitados. - ¿Continuamos?

\- Claro.

\- Bien, entonces, como Bélgica ya ha respondido a su pregunta, Holanda vamos contigo: Voy a estructurar la pregunta en tres partes si a HodrichMaid no le importa. – La presentadora bebió de un vaso que había sobre la mesa, al lado de donde había colocado a Bill Cipher. - **¿Cómo fue el reinado de la Reina Juliana?**

\- Bueno, fue un buen reinado, quitando los accidentes. ¿Puedo fumar? – Preguntó sacando la pipa.

\- No, espacio libre de humo, sobretodo del de la marihuana. – Dijo Saphira estirándose para bajar la pipa. - ¿Qué accidentes?

\- Que su hija, la Princesa Irene se convirtiera al catolicismo y se casara con un español carlista, o que su esposo aceptara dinero corrupto. Y luego estaba Greet Hoffmans…

\- Perdona que te interrumpa en este punto, puesto que la siguiente pregunta es sobre esta mujer: **¿Cómo reaccionaste ante este escándalo?**

\- Estaba de acuerdo con el príncipe Bernardo, aquella mujer era el cáncer de la reina y había que extirpárselo. Era Rasputín en versión femenina. – Dijo Holanda con el caño fruncido.

\- Bueno, y la última pregunta: **¿Cómo te sentiste cuando Bélgica y Luxemburgo se independizaron?**

\- Triste.

\- Al grano. Bueno, como todavía queda un ratito, ¿os gustaría promocionar vuestros países? Hablar un poco de vuestra gastronomía, lugares que visitar, comentar algunas noticias de actualidad, cotilleos sobre otros países… - sugirió Saphira.

\- Bueno, yo he traído gofres caseros y chocolate, para celebrar el estreno del programa – dijo Bélgica con una sonrisa.

\- Aww, eres un amor – dijo Saphira con corazoncitos alrededor.

\- ¿Puedo contar algo? – preguntó Luxemburgo.

\- Claro, si tiempo tenemos – dijo la presentadora.

\- Fue hace unos meses, cuando comenzó la salida del Brexit. A la mayoría nos parecía bien, incluso Holanda estaba de acuerdo. Pero Francia, Irlanda y Rumanía secuestraron a Inglaterra.

\- ¿Cómo que lo secuestraron? – Preguntó la presentadora sorprendida.

\- Básicamente le encerraron en un armario y nos ofrecieron un rescate si parábamos los trámites del Brexit – dijo Bélgica con gracia.

\- ¿Y cómo terminó?

\- Mi hermanito Holanda y Escocia les convencieron de que no les hacía falta el rescate – dijo Bélgica mirando de reojo a Holanda.

\- Les rompisteis las piernas, ¿no? – preguntó la presentadora.

\- Ya me hubiera gustado.

\- Bueno, como no se me ocurre ninguna pregunta más y quiero dejar los retos y otras cosas para los próximos capítulos, despidamos con un gran aplauso al Benelux. – Aplausos. – Muchísimas gracias por venir chicos.

\- A ti por invitarnos – respondió educadamente Bélgica.

\- ¿Me vas a pagar ya? – preguntó Holanda.

\- Sí, ahora te pagaré – dijo Saphira poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Bueno, antes de irme, y me vais a disculpar por ser tan pesada, pero mandad vuestros reviews con preguntas, retos, karaoke, historia, etc, el país que tenga más preguntas será el que saldrá en el próximo capítulo. Tenéis dos semanas para ello. Se despide Saphira, y recuerden la realidad e una ilusión, el universo un holograma, comprad oro, ¡Adiós!

* * *

 **Bueno, lo dicho, tenéis dos semanas para enviar vuestras preguntas, los guest también podrán, que ya recibo sus reviews. De hecho fue gracias al review que mandó Javany el que hizo que me pusiera las pilas y volviera a empezar a escribir. Una vez dicho esto, recomiendo ver Gravity Falls, es una pasada de serie, y me voy a terminar el capítulo de Chronicles, que lo subiré la semana que viene si no tengo más retrasos.**

 **Un saludo y nos leemos :3**


End file.
